


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by makoharu (knic28)



Category: Free!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), M/M, Marinka - Freeform, i dont know????? like dont ask bc i do not know, its 6:22 pm and i wrote this???, really i do not have any idea, rgb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/makoharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[Rin, 11:12 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[Rin, 11:13 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[Rin, 11:14 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**[Rin, 11:15 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[Makoto, 11:18 PM]: Rin, I love you, but I really don't understand

**[Rin, 11:18 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[Makoto, 11:19 PM]: Rin, really. What are you even trying to say?????

**[Rin, 11:21 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) wannnnnaaaaaa

**[Rin, 11: 21 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) frick

**[Rin, 11:22 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) the FRACK

[Makoto, 11:23 PM]: ...

[Makoto, 11:23 PM]: Goodnight, Rin

**[Rin, 11:25 PM]:** ( ͡° _ʖ ͡°)

[Makoto, 11:38 PM]: I love you.

**[Rin, 11:38 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

**[rin, 11:12 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[rin, 11:13 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[rin, 11:14 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[rin, 11:15 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

[haru, 11:22 PM]: rin what are u doing 

**[rin, 11:23 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

[haru, 11:26 PM]: is that supposed to be suggestive 

[haru, 11:27 PM]: bc its not 

**[rin, 11:27 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) what do you mean its not ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[rin, 11:27 PM]:** look at this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[rin, 11:28 PM]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so sexy 

[haru, 11:39 PM] no. 

**[rin, 11:40 PM]:** haru fuck me pls 

[haru, 11: 44 PM] im tired 

**[** **rin, 11:45 PM]:** haruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 

[haru, 11:47 PM]: im /tired/ 

**[rin, 11:47 PM]:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) 

[haru, 11:48 PM]: goodnight rin 

**[rin, 11:48 PM]:** goodnight babe 

* * *

And then the next day they fucked and everyone made fun of Rin for his stupid emoticons.

**Author's Note:**

> um????


End file.
